


Fallen Angel

by Tiger_Lilly13



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Lilly13/pseuds/Tiger_Lilly13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song Fallen Angel by Three Days Grace. Garrus tries to comfort Shepard after the fall of Thessia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! I usually am not a fan of Shepard breaking down because she is supposed to be this hardcore soldier. But honestly, having an entire galaxy depending on you to save their lives would be enough to break anyone. Please enjoy!

Fallen Angel by Three Days Grace

Late at night I could hear the crying  
I hear it all, trying to fall asleep  
When all the love around you is dying

How do you stay so strong?  
How did you hide it all for so long?  
How can I take the pain away?  
How can I save

A fallen angel, in the dark  
Never thought you'd fall so far  
Fallen angel, close your eyes  
I won't let you fall tonight  
Fallen angel

You do it all for my own protection  
You make me feel like I'll be okay  
Still I have so many questions

How do you stay so strong?  
How did you hide it all for so long?  
How can I take the pain away?  
How can I save

A fallen angel, in the dark  
Never thought you'd fall so far  
Fallen angel, close your eyes  
I won't let you fall tonight  
Fallen angel, just let go  
You don't have to be alone  
Fallen angel, close your eyes  
I won't let you fall tonight

I was right beside you  
When you went to hell and back again  
I was right beside you  
When you went to hell and back again  
And I, I couldn't save, a fallen angel

A fallen angel, in the dark  
Never thought you'd fall so far  
Fallen angel, close your eyes  
I won't let you fall tonight  
Fallen angel, just let go  
You don't have to be alone  
Fallen angel, close your eyes  
I won't let you fall tonight  
Fallen angel

 

It’s in the middle of the night cycle when Garrus stirs to the noise of the soft hum of the ship and the bubbling of the fish tank. He’s lying on his back, nude, staring out the viewport to the stars with one arm on his stomach and crooked above his head. He’s not sure what disturbed his sleep so he takes a deep breath and lets out a sigh and closes his eyes trying to get back to sleep. Until he hears what woke him up.  
Lying beside him, also nude, on her side facing away from him is Shepard. He can hear the near silent sniffles and hiccups of breath. She’s crying. He should have suspected that she was more upset than she let anyone believe.

Thessia really hit her hard. Losing to Cerberus and watching the Asari home world fall to the Reapers was not something he wants to relive. They had been so close to finding answers, so close to being able to finish the Crucible and get an edge over the Reapers. Then that bastard shows up with his gunship and rips the information from their grasp. After her painful meeting with the Asari councilor, Shepard had to put on her commander mask to find where that snake Kia Lang slithered off to. Thankfully Traynor was able to detect an active block of the tracer that was planted on the assassin to determine his location. They were on their way to Horizon to check out Sanctuary, a safe haven of sorts that may not be what it seems if Cerberus is there.

He turns over from his back to snuggle up against her, wrap his arm around her waist while the other slides underneath her head and he nuzzles the nape of her neck, breathing in her scent. She jumps slightly at the movement but lets him contort around her. He knows she would never let anyone see her like this, and the fact that she is letting him witness her break down is unnerving. He holds her, caressing her waist while she lets the silent tears fall. She lifts her hand to the three-fingered one on her waist and threads their fingers together to tug him closer. He clenches his eyes as he holds her tighter with a comforting purr while she deals with whatever she needs to, wordlessly letting her know that he is there if she needs to talk about it.

He hears her take a deep breath and she whispers “I can’t do this Garrus…” His heart starts to break for her as she continues “I can’t be the hero everyone expects me to be. I’m just one person, one soldier, but everyone is counting on me to save them, and when I can’t…” Garrus doesn’t speak to let her finish her confession. “I promised those people that we had the answer, that we would save them and to watch as the Reapers completely decimated the city, to hear their screams and cries for help while I stood there and did nothing. It made me realize, that I’m failing.” She takes a stuttering breath and he keens softly for her.

Garrus has always admired Shepard for her strength and control, but he knows, as she’s said, a person can only take so much death before they break. He knows that she tries to keep up the commander façade around everyone else, even him, so that people can take their strength from her. But he was starting to see the effect of this war on her even before Thessia. He knew that one more failure was going to push her so far that the mask would crack.

He waits to make sure she is finished before he lifts his head from her neck, props himself up on his elbow and leans down to rumble softly in her ear “Shepard, I can’t tell you how many times I’ve failed in my life. Quitting C-Sec, dropping Spectre training, losing my team on Omega” He squeezes her lightly “Losing you. And I got to say, that every time I got lost in my own failures, you were always there to pick me up and dust me off. I thought I was going to die in that building on that shithole station, but seeing you across the bridge coming for me, I thought you were an angel coming to take me away from that wretched place and we would finally be reunited.”  
She turns her head slightly to look into his blue eyes “I didn’t even know that was you. That doesn’t count”.

“It does, and you’ve been there for me ever since, giving me the strength to move forward. You give all these people hope. You give them the determination to continue the fight.” He pauses to collect his thoughts. He’s not very good at this comforting thing, but for her, he would do anything. He unclasps their hands at her waist to slide up against her cheek “I know you can do this, we have survived this long with you and we have done what is said to be impossible.” He gazes into her green eyes as he continues “I have been by your side through it all, pulling you out of the fire and catching you when you fall, and that will never change. I will always be here for you when you need to take a step back and breathe.” He strokes her cheek with his taloned thumb and starts a rumbling purr, “You will never be alone.”

Shepard lets a tear fall, of which he wipes away, and brings her hand to the one on her cheek and smiles lightly, eyes softening, feeling the vibration from his chest. “I don’t know what I would do without you”. She closes her eyes when he pushes his forehead to hers and his purr increases. At that moment, he realizes that he not only takes strength from her, but she takes hers from him and if she needs him to be strong for her right now, then he won’t let her down. The whole galaxy expects her to save them, but he is right here to save her.

They stay like that for a moment until she slides her hand to cup his mandible and leans up to press her lips to his mouth plates. The pressure is enough for him to give an appreciative rumble and he flicks his tongue to touch her lips, seeking entry. She eagerly complies, letting him plunge his tongue to tangle with hers as they deepen the kiss. After a few seconds, they part to inhale needed oxygen when she whispers “Make love to me Garrus.” He silently nods and pushes his mouth back to hers.  
His hand moves down to cup her breast, kneading and pinching her nipple. She sighs against his mouth and he takes the opportunity to slide his tongue inside. His hand travels over her waist down to her thigh. He lifts her leg with her back still to him, and he lifts his leg to put hers behind it, spreading her open. He moves his hand down to her center, palming the moist heat. 

He uses his thumb to gently circle her opening. She inhales sharply when takes the moisture from her entrance to rub over her clit and she puts her hand behind his fringe, scratching at the soft spot under there. He groans and dips his finger into her. She moans softly when he starts to slowly move his large digit in and out of her, preparing her for his body. He feels his member start to swell behind his plates and the slit opens to reveal a ridge erection. He slides out onto her lower back, slicking her with his natural fluids.  
She is hot and wet now and he maneuvers down just a bit to align himself. He takes his cock into his hand and gives a few slow, idle pumps to spread the wetness. He slides his length along her slit teasingly. She bites her lip and closes her eyes in anticipation when he presses the tip to her entrance, nestling in her warm folds. Once he’s in position, he grabs her thigh to open her wider and starts to push inside her quivering channel.

They both moan as he slides in, so tight and hot, he can barely control himself from wanting to just bury himself inside her. He gives a few shallow thrusts before pushing in to the hilt. He keeps still so that she can adjust to his size, her walls trembling around his member. Once her breathing has become somewhat more controlled, he takes that as the okay to start.

“Oh, Garrus” she moans as he starts a gentle rhythm of deep strokes to hit every deep spot he can. He groans every time he pushes into her, loving how her tight heat seems to grip him to keep him inside.

He keeps a slow pace, making love to her and holding her through every moan and gasp. But eventually need caught up with them. “Fuck Shepard”, he groans breathlessly when she starts to clench around him. The rhythm he’s set starts to falter as he feels that her orgasm is close. “Garrus, I’m gunna...”, she moans out. He pumps his length inside her faster, his talons digging into her thigh. “Oh!” She throws her head back on his shoulder and he feels her walls convulse around him, trying to milk him for his release. He bears down and fights it off, continuing to thrust through her orgasm. 

When she finally comes back down from her high, he has taken on that slow, steady rhythm again and nips and licks her neck. Her head still on his shoulder, she moves her hand back to pet over his fringe, then under it to find the soft spot to massage.

He growls and roughly pulls out, pushing her to her back and kneels between her legs. He looks down at her spread bare before him and he gives her a look of pure lust and desire. He leans down to slide is hand in her hair as he kisses her tenderly. He takes his length in his hand and finds her opening before thrusting in to the hilt.  
“Oh!” she cries when he spreads her walls suddenly. He can’t be gentle this time, as he immediately pulls back out only to thrust in just as hard. She wraps her legs around his waist and he groans at the feeling, thrusting inside her pussy with abandon. He can feel with every deep thrust against his tip the barrier to her womb and it just makes him want to take her harder. He has this moment when he looks down into her half-lidded eyes and thinks about the woman he loves writhing in pleasure beneath him and he desperately wishes that he could give her something he never can. To be able to give her a child that is theirs at this moment makes him harder and thrust even more deeply. The galaxy falls away and it’s just them, pushing each other to ecstasy.

“Shepard…” he moans out, gliding his ridged length inside her “Shepard, I’m gunna knot if we don’t stop baby”. She squeezes her legs around him tighter and she whimpers “Come inside me, Garrus”. Being given the signal, he starts to pound her, giving her everything he has. She is wailing at this point, loving the feeling of his cock massaging her walls and tapered tip rubbing right at her G-spot. The delicious friction is enough to put her right at the edge.

Garrus starts to get a warm, tightening feeling right at the base of his cock as he shoves into her a final time with a howl and pumps his seed deep inside her. The base of his length starts to swell, locking his cock and his seed within her. The feeling of being filled pushes Shepard over the edge and she screams as her orgasm crashes over her, her pussy contracting violently around his cock to milk him of every last drop. He continues to cum inside her even as he stops thrusting.

He collapses on top of her, his forearms bearing the weight as they both take heaving breaths to calm down. Every little aftershock her pussy makes around his length is heaven and he moans helplessly as she quivers involuntarily. 

She is the first one to break the silence, “Wow…that was…wow.” He nods breathlessly in agreement. He rolls them over so they are on their sides, with him still buried deep inside her and her leg thrown over him.

“Are you uncomfortable?” he asks. She shakes her head and wiggles her hips slightly, making him groan “No, I love being filled by you”. She bits her bottom lip and he knows she’s about to ask what he’s been asking himself. Sure enough, “Why did you knot, Garrus? I thought you could only do that with a Turian woman.” It’s a good question, one he can’t figure out himself, one he doesn’t want to think about with just how good it feels to still be pulsing in her.

“I guess my body wanted something to be possible that we both know is not”, he said with a sigh. She gives him a curious look. “Is that what you were thinking about? At that moment?” she asks. He gives her a nod. She reaches back to bring his head down to hers, “I love you Garrus.” He purrs and says, “I love you too, Shepard. We should get some rest.”

They settle into the crumpled sheets with him still inside her. He listens for her breathing and he notices she’s fallen asleep. He lays awake for some time, holding her and stroking the soft skin on her back. He closes his eyes with the vision of a future with her, with no reapers, a galaxy already saved. He never thought about retirement, but the hope that one day he could take her away from all this and settle down and raise a family, is a future he will die fighting for.


End file.
